LUNA DE SANGRE: SECRETOS DE UNA SAPHIRO PART1
by juuri lilith princess
Summary: estando yo sola, siendo una niña y una tragedia a la que acabo de presenciar... no soy un ser humano, soy una saphiro que posee como ultimo recuerdo de mi padre el corazon de la inocencia el cual esta dividido en dos partes yo tengo una y la otra la tiene ryusaki, por lo cual yo luchare para recuperarla y vengar la muerte de mis padres de manos de el que alguna vez fue mi tio.
1. prologo (el comienzo)

LUNA DE SANGRE: SECRETOS DE UNA SAPHIRO

************* (el comienzo) *************

Hubo una vez una raza extraña de seres llamados saphiros, estos míticos y poco comunes seres eran parecidos a los humanos, pero más dotados con una belleza sobrenatural y misteriosa, que a la vista de los humanos era extremadamente hipnotizantes, pero si los veías a los ojos podrías ver su verdadera naturaleza, la cual era en algunos casos severa y cruel al punto que podían volverse sádicos y despiadados, pero solo sucedía si se sentían amenazados o la situación lo requería. Estos seres poseían rasgos sin iguales como el del conocimiento divino y eso se refiere a que su inteligencia era superior al de cualquier criatura existente en el mundo, no solo sabían toda la historia del universo, la cual tenía cosas que los humanos nunca habían sabido ni sabrían; sino que también sabían el futuro al cual le venía a la tierra y al universo en su debido tiempo. Los saphiros también poseían rasgos físicos que los distinguían pero que eran invisibles para los humanos, poseían alas como la de los arcángeles o ángeles, pero con el detalle de que estas eran negras y un poco más largas y atemorizantes. Esta raza nace de la unión entre un ángel y un demonio, pero en esta historia; el saphiro al cual mencionara, nace de la unión entre una arcángel de alto rango en el cielo y del rey demonio asmodeus. Ella es hija de ambos, y esta es su historia.

****Flashback****

Sangre…solo sangre, cadáveres tirados, algunos decapitados y otros descuartizados y al mismo tiempo mutilados, eso fue lo que quedo de mi familia, yo estando en medio de ellos, cubierta de sangre…..su sangre. Además de el hecho de que esa persona que alguna vez considere mi pariente y de haberle tenido una gran admiración, a pesar de que él me tratara con crueldad e indiferencia; pudiera haber llegado al grado de que matara en frente de mí a los seres que más quería, esto sin duda alguna sería el único trauma más severo que pudiese haber tenido en mis escasos dos años de vida. Ahora estoy sola, no me queda más que sobrevivir como sea al mundo en el que a partir de hoy me enfrentare, será duro….lo sé, pero tendré que luchar y vivir para que algún día encontrarme con EL y poder cobrar mi venganza por haber traicionado y asesinado a lo que alguna vez fue mi familia; antes de marcharme de ese triste, doloroso y lúgubre lugar que alguna vez llame hogar, me despide de los irreconocibles cadáveres de mis padres y hermano mayor , sin antes hacer un juramento con mi sangre. Tome un pedazo de vidrio y procedí a cortarme la palma de mi mano de una manera profunda para que la herida tardara lentamente en sanar, luego dirigí unas palabras para añadir: YO lilith kuran senrí, juro solemnemente acabar con la vida del ser que oso a quitarles la vida, ese será mi razón de vida por el cual luchare para sobrevivir, a pesar de ser tan solo una niña pequeña y de haber sido el poco tiempo que los tuve, esos dos años en los que ustedes cuidaron de mí y me amaron se quedaran en mi corazón para siempre, pero sobre todo a ti hermano que aunque nos peleáramos a veces, siempre serás mi Aniki, se que los extrañare demasiado y me harán mucha falta a lo largo de toda mi vida pero seré fuerte y se sabré afrontarlo todo lo que se me venga, sé que mi destino será cruel pero no me rendiré, aunque me caiga muchas veces yo me levantare y cumpliré mi objetivo para que sus almas tengan el descanso eterno y de haber hecho justicia en este injusto crimen, así que cada día entrenare duramente para poder ser igual o más fuerte que ustedes….oto-san..Oka-san, Aniki; tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver, los amare por siempre. Al terminar el juramento note que mi herida había sanado, levante mi rostro y en él solo se podía ver algunas lágrimas de sangre que rápidamente me seque, Salí de aquella habitación con solo un abrigo, guantes y gorra para protegerme del crudo frio que azotaba, antes de poder marcharme di un último vistazo a lo que había sido mi hogar, en compañía de mi inseparable hurón espiritual MYU, que era de color blanco y ojos rojos; ambos salimos sin mirar atrás haciendo que la espesa ventisca que azotaba esa noche de invierno nos camuflageara, sin posibilidad de ser vistos hasta que haber entrado al espeso bosque que estaba justo frente a nosotros, mientras caminaba observe el collar de mi padre el cual en realidad esa cruz plateada y oscura era una espada que pronto aprendería a usar y seria el arma con el cual derrotaría a ryusaki, al momento sobre aquella cruz callo una lagrima de sangre la cual resbalo de lo que ahora era mi frio e inexpresivo rostro, por el cual tal vez jamás habría una sonrisa de nuevo, al mirar al frente lilith observo que el camino terminaba y había lo que parecía ser una acantilado enfrente, detuvo su paso al momento en el que myu se ponía sobre su hombro y ambos observaban el inicio del amanecer, el cual daba la señal de que su vida a penas empezaría y la cual ella no sabía las pruebas y dificultades que tendría para cumplir el juramento de sangre que había prometido a sus padres ante sus cuerpos y por el cual su camino seria largo y con mucho sufrimiento, pero del cual ella está decidida a realizar, a pesar de lo duro que vaya a llegar a ser su objetivo o lo que ahora es su razón de vida y a la vez su comienzo.


	2. cap1:encuentro con el destino

Cap#1: encuentro con el destino.

97 años después: Tokio en la actualidad, 4 de noviembre del 2011

"una mañana mas "pensé, mientras me levantaba de mi cómoda cama y me metía en una puerta que se ubicaba a un lado de la misma, la cual daba a un gran cuarto de baño, me metí en la ducha e inicie mi aseo, luego al terminar cubrí mi desnudez con una toalla color purpura que realzaba mi tono níveo de piel, me dirigí al armario en donde escogí mi ropa la cual consistía en una falda un poco corta de color negro con una cadena plateada a un costado y debajo de ella un short de igual color, una blusa de tirantes oscura, unas medias negras hasta los muslos y unos botines negros. Salí de mi habitación la cual era algo sencilla y cómoda, observe a mi alrededor y llegue a la conclusión de: "nadie está más que yo, Jessica lo más seguro es que se haya ido a su trabajo y lo bueno es que los bastardos y malditos de sus padres salieron y no regresaran hasta muy entrada la noche, mejor para mi" pensé mientras soltaba una muy pequeña risa de satisfacción. Fui hasta la cocina que era elegante pero acogedora, prepare mi desayuno el cual consistía en arroz blanco, un filete ahumado, una taza de té y una manzana, comí con extrema calma y al terminar me dispuse a lavar los platos, luego subí arriba entre al baño de mi cuarto y me dispuse a cepillar mi largo, grueso y abundante cabello negro el cual por extraño que parezca tenía algunas tonalidades de color castaño claro, este me llegaba a las rodillas al momento en que termine me lo recogí en una coleta y deje el flequillo suelto el cual cubría mi ojo izquierdo, después me dispuse a curar y colocar una pequeño parche en mi mejilla derecha para cubrir la herida cortante que me hizo el bastardo de himitsu, que es el padre de Jessica y "odio decirlo, pero también mi padre adoptivo al cual desprecio y odio por las cosas horribles que me ha hecho desde que me adopto de pequeña y que aun hoy me sigue haciendo y también por obligarme a matar personas para él y su esposa, mientras ellos cobran el dinero que le dan las personas que los contratan, porque ellos son: asesinos a sueldo, pero pareciera que no, porque solo cobran el dinero y yo soy la que termina manchándose las manos de sangre y no ellos". Al término de mis pensamientos sobre esas viles sanguijuelas, comprobé mi estado en el espejo del lavamanos y procedí a lavar mis dientes; al terminar agarre mi bolsa que contenía algunas cosas personales, baje por las escaleras hasta la entrada agarre l abrigo negro que colgaba del perchero y me lo coloque, porque afuera hacia un frio que te calaba hasta los huesos, pero a pesar de ello me gustaban los climas como esos: fríos y nublados. Además de mi abrigo, coloque alrededor de mi cuello el collar que me había dado mi padre biológico antes de morir de una forma trágica el cual consistía de una cruz de plateada con destellos color negro y con un ligero cordón oscuro, observe mi rostro en el espejo el cual no tenía ninguna expresión en él y mis ojos los cuales eran azul zafiro estaban desprovistos de brillo y con una destello de frialdad en ellos y en el que nunca jamás, tal vez, volvería ese brillo al igual que mi sonrisa. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir cuando recordé olvidar algo importante en mi cuarto, al único amigo que había permanecido a mi lado tras estos 97 años y el cual nunca se separo de mí en ningún momento, además de que me brindo su compañía y calidez en estos años. Lo llame con un grito audible y con algo de suavidad: "MYU", al cabo de un segundo se oyó el sonido de un cascabel el cual estaba atado a su cuello con una cinta de color rojo, por el cual había puesto para saber, en todo momento donde se encontraba el, si lo necesitaba. El bajo por las escaleras y rápidamente se poso en mi hombro, su pelaje seguía igual de blanco como la nieve y sus ojos rojos tan llamativos como los rubíes; había crecido estos años pero seguía siendo igual de protector y travieso.

-myu, hoy tenemos un misión importante y tal vez requiera que tú me ayudes un poco, le susurre a su oreja, a lo que me contesto con una suave lamida a mi mejilla y pude ver que se quedo mirando al parche que tenía en mi otra mejilla.

- myu, no te preocupes fue solo un corte leve, no hay tiempo que perder hay que irnos de inmediato-al decir esto, el solo contesto con leve bufido y rápidamente se escondió en mi bolso.

Al salir nos dispusimos a ir a la misión que me había encomendado la asociación de delitos paranormales y criminales mejor conocida como: dark rose.

*********************** Después de 8 horas***************************

Después de terminar la misión, myu y yo caminábamos por el distrito de shibuya, el cual para mi alivio y sorpresa, había muy pocas personas, tal vez el hecho de que estuviera casi vacío se debía a que anunciaron por los medios de televisión y radio que más tarde, como alrededor de las cuatro o cinco entraría una tormenta invernal muy fuerte por lo que eso obligaría a todo mundo a refugiarse en sus casas; mientras yo caminaba de regreso a casa revise la hora en mi teléfono y vi que eran las 3 de la tarde por lo que la misión había durado de 8 hrs. Sin percatarme al frente de una esquina me tope con una persona desconocida, que choco conmigo y por lo tanto el y yo caímos de forma estrepitosa al suelo, al estar sentada de frente a esa persona, mire a un lado de mi y vi que myu había salido de mi bolso y estaba erguido sobre sus patas traseras mientras veía al muchacho con quien choque, yo estaba un poco molesta con el por haberme tirado, así que levante mi vista al percatarme que él se había levantado primero y al parecer me ofrecía su mano para ayudar a incorporarme yo acepte con leve gesto de desconfianza, el muchacho era al parecer de mi estatura, pero tal vez un año menor que yo, por lo tanto tenía unos 15 años eso supuse, además de un extraño color de pelo el cual era blanco y con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo en forma de estrella, ojos de un tono gris plateado y vestía al parecer un extraño uniforme con un símbolo de una organización que se me hizo vagamente familiar y por sus rasgos supuse que no era de aquí, así que me fije mas y vi que tenia rasgos ingleses, por lo tanto concluí que era de Inglaterra, "tal vez Londres, al igual que yo" pensé. Después de examinarlo por un momento me percate de que en sus manos llevaba mi bolso el cual se había caído cuando chocamos y para mi alivio no se había salido nada de él.

-perdona, por haberte tirado es que no me fije por donde iba jajaja-menciono mientras se reía y me devolvía mi bolso.

-no te preocupes, yo también no me fijaba en el camino, me distraje un poco con mis pensamientos-dije con tono suave y sin frialdad para mi asombro, después de eso note un peso en mi hombro y observe que era myu el que estaba ahí mirando al muchacho con un poco de desconfianza.

-perdona, no me he presentado soy Allen Walker y tu eres-dijo con una sonrisa algo cálida

- mi nombre es lilith kuran senrí y el es mi compañero myu-mencione, mientras myu daba un pequeño bufido y se alojaba entre mis brazos.

-oh que lindo, ¿puedo acariciarlo?-dijo Allen, mientras yo asentí y dejaba que acariciara a myu, quien muy rara vez dejaba que otros lo tocaran, yo solo observaba como trataba con mucha amabilidad a myu y eso inexplicablemente me hizo embozar una leve sonrisa la cual me sorprendió un poco.

-disculpa, kuran-san, podrías decirme en que parte de Tokio me encuentro, es que me perdí y un amigo me dijo que tenía que esperarlo en un lugar llamado distrito de shibuya y pues como nunca he estado en Tokio, pues no sé donde estoy jajaja-murmuro mientras se reía de forma avergonzada y nerviosa

-Pues este lugar en donde estamos es el distrito de shibuya y por lo tanto ya has llegado a donde tu amigo te cito- dije con una voz neutra.

-En serio, muchas gracias kuran-san, no sé cómo agradecértelo, lo más probable es que si no me hubiera topado contigo, lo más seguro es que seguirá perdido y no podría encontrarme con lavi-dijo mientras me daba otro radiante sonrisa.

-por cierto no me digas kuran-san, me siento algo rara cuando me llaman así, solo dime lilith o lili- le dije mientras volvía a poner a myu sobre mi hombro.

-claro, lili-san (con una pequeña sonrisa).

En ese momento Allen y yo nos enfrascamos en una tranquila conversación, mientras caminábamos por shibuya a la espera de encontrar a su amigo lavi, en esa relajada platica el menciono ser parte de la orden oscura; la cual es una organización que lucha contra los akumas y el conde milenario y su familia Noé y al poco tiempo yo le mencionaba que trabajaba para la organización dark rose y que era casi lo mismo que la orden oscura.

Después de la charla que mantuvimos, Allen encontró a su amigo lavi, el cual era un muchacho más alto que él y por lo tanto dos años mayor, con un cabello de color rojizo en punta, el cual lo sujetaba con una banda naranja y llevaba la misma chaqueta que Allen con el símbolo de la orden oscura; lo cual suponía ser un exorcista al igual que Allen. Al verse, ambos se dieron un pequeño saludo y después lavi, como había dicho Allen que se llamaba, puso su atención en mí.

-STRIKE, eres muy bonita lili-chan, ¿quisieras salir conmigo? Eres mi tipo, sabias-dice mientras yo me quedo un poco sorprendida y atónita a lo que me acaba de decir y el sigue tomándome de las manos con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-no, gracias lavi-san-contesto con un tono serio y cortante, a lo cual el al oírlo se queda petrificado y baja un poco su mirada en signo de rechazo.

-oh moe, lavi no le digas eso a lili-san a penas se acaban de conocer, discúlpalo, ne lili-san-logra decir mientras separa a lavi de mi.

-no te preocupes, y ustedes no tenían que irse a una misión- digo esto a lo cual ellos se ponen algo pálidos y alarmados.

Baka lavi, la misión tenemos que irnos ya, adiós lili- san, fue un placer conocerte-menciona Allen mientras jala a lavi de su chaqueta y se lo lleva corriendo con él hasta perderse por una esquina.

Yo me quedo mirando por unos momentos donde se fueron, hasta que me acuerdo que debo llegar hoy temprano a casa; así que empiezo a caminar mientras reviso en mi celular la hora y descubro que son las 7:30 de la noche, "pero que tarde, lo bueno es que los bastardos llegan a las 10, pienso mientras observo el cielo algo oscuro y descubro que los del pronostico se equivocaron de la llegada de la tormenta invernal.

Sigo caminando por las calles de shibuya, las cuales había pocas personas, así que para llegar a tiempo a casa decido tomar un atajo, el cual era algo oscuro y lúgubre. En ese camino que he tomado, para mi mala suerte me topo con un tipo que al parecer iba ebrio, el cual al verme me dirige una mirada lascivia y asquerosa.

-oh, pero que tenemos aquí una preciosa niña, que haces en un lugar como estos-dice con un tono perverso y lascivo.

- nada que te importe, basura-contesto con tono frio, mientras entrecierro mis ojos los cuales se iban tornando rojos por el enojo que empezaba a sentir.

-oh, pero si eres ruda... eh-menciona mientras se lame de una forma asquerosa los labios sin despegar su vista de mi.

El sujeto se iba acercando a mí, hasta que vi a myu correr así él y dando un salto para terminar dándole un muy fuerte mordisco en la mano, a lo cual el tipo suelta un grito de dolor que hace que aviente a mi compañero el cual cae de pie con la gracia de un felino, aprovecho ese descuido para sacar mi katana de la bolsa, desenfundarla y correr hacia el pervertido ese, con una velocidad inhumana y dejar la punta de la espada a un centímetro de su ojo derecho. El tipo me mira con terror en sus ojos además de que no dejaba de temblar, yo, en cambio me rio frente a él de una forma perversa y algo sádica, mientras le muestro mis ojos ya de un rojo brillante; A lo cual él solo se queda estático, sin realizar ni un solo movimiento por el temor de lo que yo pueda hacerle.

-E...eres… un… monstruo-murmura con tono de voz casi inaudible pero que yo alcance a oír.

- sí, soy un monstruo, y tu un débil humano así que tu estas en desventaja porque yo en solo un segundo puedo matarte, si quiero, jajaja-digo en tono vil y sádico.

Después de decir esto, me le quede viendo un segundo, a lo cual me harte de su presencia, no solo porque se había atrevido a verme de una manera lasciva, sino que también porque su presencia me irritaba bastante, por lo cual de manera rápida y sencilla alce mi katana y corte su cabeza, que después de ese acto una parte del suelo y pared quedaron manchados con su sangre y para mi mala suerte mi katana y ropas también habían quedado manchadas con esta.

Luego de aquel acto sádico, me dispuse a irme entre los callejones oscuros para llegar más rápido a mi destino y también para pasar desapercibida de aquel incidente que cometí, a lo cual deje el cadáver; "total, nadie me vio hacerlo y dudo mucho que investiguen quien lo hizo, los policías humanos son incompetentes jajaja, pensé mientras me alejaba con myu y dejábamos que la oscuridad de los callejones nos cubriera y llegábamos más rápido a nuestro destino.


End file.
